Dev Update 8
Dev Update 8 was a minor update released on Friday, January 16th 2015. It was the second update after Early Access to be released and the first update of 2015. Additions Dev Update 8 implemented handy features, along with new creatures. Bleeders are new aggressive creatures, with have a thirst for blood. These critters will feed on the dead carcasses of Fauna, and the Player. The Bleeder will grab onto the Fauna or Player's arm or skin, and will precede to extract blood from the flesh. Bonesharks are also new aggressive creatures, which lurk in deeper biomes, such as the Mushroom Forest and Koosh Zone. They have a body armoured with scales (hence the name), and have small, glowing blue eyes. The Terraformer was a new tool, which can be used to deform and form environments. It was implemented with the Flashlight model, although having a green texture. In the later Seamoth Update, it was remodeled. The Stasis Rifle was a new tool, which could be used to fire a stasis orb, to freeze creatures. This could be handy for a quick getaway from aggressive creatures. Pipes were new additions, which could be built to pump oxygen from the surface. This comes in handy when exploring long, and dark cave systems. Pipes were remodeled with proper models in the Bones Update in October 2016. The Main Menu was fleshed out and updated, mainly to include a new section which Hugh Jeremy describes "It still isn't very pretty, but the rewrite lets us do cool stuff like a functional news section, and that's right, load saved games."0:31 Saved games were a massive addition, which is used to save played games, an important aspect of any survival game. The PDA obtained a new drop functionality, so that dropping loot is easier, and less time consuming. Deployable Beacons are new items, which can be deployed to mark a spot of interest, or anywhere on the map. The indicator will show up on the HUD, like the Lifepod Beacon. The HUD elements were updated, and now appear as bars on the left side of the HUD. These were updated in the recent Silent Running Update in April 2017. The Compass was a new item, which a display appears at the top of the HUD, and indicates the Player in which direction he is going. Current Generators were new items, which generated currents that pushed the player, and creatures through the water. These could be used to prevent hostile creatures from entering certain areas, or a general means of defence. Updates Dev Update 8 added many creatures, and updated most of the present gameplay. Update Soundtracks A snippet of the Soundtrack, which has never been released (As of June 16, 2017). Snippet is taken from the Farming Update Video showcase. YouTube Video The YouTube Video showcase can be found here: https://youtu.be/qMB-0n6tlzk It is the second and final Video showcase to feature Hugh Jeremy's commentary. Gallery StasisRifle-618x348.jpg|The Stasis Rifle image from the update site Piping-618x348.jpg|The Pipe image MainMenu-618x348.jpg|The Main Menu image SaveGame-618x348.jpg|The Save Game image Beacon-618x348.jpg|The Beacon image References Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2015 Category:Minor Updates